SHODO Kamen Rider VS
is a toyline series of approximately 4-inch action figures attached to Showa Kamen Rider series. It is a sub-series under the SO-DO line of figurines. Releases Kamen Rider Vs. * Kamen Rider 1 (original) * Kamen Rider V3 * Kamen Rider X * Apollo Geist Kamen Rider Vs. 2 * Kamen Rider 2 (original) * Kamen Rider 1 (Sakurajima Version) * Riderman * Zanjioh * Shocker Combatman Kamen Rider Vs. 3 * Kamen Rider Black * Shadow Moon * Kamen Rider Stronger * One-Eye Titan Kamen Rider Vs. 4 * Kamen Rider Shin 1 * Kamen Rider Shin 2 * Shocker Rider Number 1/Shocker Rider Number 3/ [[Shocker Rider Number 5 * Shocker Rider Number 2/Shocker Rider Number 4/Shocker Rider Number 6 * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen Rider Black RX Kamen Rider Vs. 5 *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Gryllus Worm *ZECTrooper *ZECTrooper (alternate) *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Powered Skyrider Kamen Rider Vs. 6 * Kamen Rider Super-1 w/ Radar Hands, Elek Hands * Kamen Rider Super-1 w/ Power Hands, Thermal Hands * Garagaranda * Gel-Shocker Combatmen * Kamen Rider Double (CycloneJoker form) * Kamen RIder Joker Kamen Rider Vs. 7 * Kamen Rider ZO (Crusher open) * Kamen Rider ZO (Crusher closed) * Doras * Kamen Rider OOO (Tatoba Combo) w/ Medajaribur * Kamen Rider Birth w/ Birth Buster * Kamen Rider Proto Birth Kamen Rider Vs. 8 * Kamen Rider ZX w/ Cross Shuriken and Focus Bomb * Kamen Rider ZX w/ Micro Chain * Tiger-Roid * Kamen Rider Decade w/ Ride Booker * Kamen Rider Hibiki w/ Ongekibou * Kamen Rider Hibiki Kurenai Kamen Rider Vs. 9 * Kamen Rider Kuuga (Mighty Form) * Kamen Riderr Kuuga (Amazing Mighty) * Kamen Rider Kiva * Takeshi Hongo * Shocker Combatmen (Beret) SHODO Kamen Rider VS: Assemble! The Evil Armies!! Released during the run of the SHODO-X Kamen Rider line, and features no heroic Riders. Release date: 3rd June 2019 * Shocker Combatman (Beret) * Shocker Combatman (Bones) * Gel-Shocker Combatman * Destron Combatman * Shocker Rider Number 2 * Shocker Rider Number 3 w/ Mufflers for 4, 5, 6 Premium Bandai Releases Bandai released a special box-set containing a cardboard diorama of a Shocker base, several Shocker Combatmen of varying types, as well as the final two Ishinomori-Era Riders not released at mainline retail. Gallery - Vs. 2= SHODO VS Wave 2.png|Kamen Rider 2 (Original), Kamen Rider 1 (Sakuraijima), Riderman,Zanjioh and Shocker Combatmen, feat Kamen Rider V3 from last wave. - Vs. 3= SHODO Vs Wave 3.png|Kamen Rider Stronger, Kamen Rider Black, Shadow Moon, and 1 Eyed Titan - Vs. 4= SHODO VS4.jpg|Shocker Riders, Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, Kamen Rider Amazon, Kamen Rider Black RX - Vs. 5= SHODO Vs5.png|Kamen Rider Kabuto, Zect Troopers, Skyrider, Gryllus Worm - Vs.6= SHODO Super-1.png|Kamen Rider Super-1 SHODO Garagaranda.png|Garagaranda SHODO GelShocker Combatmen.png|Gel-Shocker Combatman SHODO Double.png|Kamen Rider Double SHODO Joker.png|Kamen Rider Joker - Vs.7= SHODO ZO.png|Kamen Rider ZO SHODO Doras.png|Doras SHODO OOO.png|Kamen Rider OOO SHODO Birth.png|Kamen Rider Birth SHODO ProtoBirth.png|Kamen Rider Proto Birth - Vs.8= SHODO ZX.png|Kamen Rider ZX SHODO TigerRoid.png|Tiger Roid SHODO Decade.png|Kamen Rider Decade SHODO Hibiki.png|Kamen Rider Hibiki SHODO Hibiki Kurenai.png|Kamen Rider Hibiki Kurenai - Vs.9= SHODO Kuuga.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form SHODO Amazing Kuuga.png|Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form SHODO Kiva.png|Kamen Rider Kiva SHODO Hongo Takeshi.png|Hongo Takeshi SHODO Beret Combatman.png|Shock Combatman in a Beret - Assemble! The Evil Armies!= - }} References Category:Toyline Category:Merchandise